Research into aluminium-ion batteries has been underway as a replacement for conventional alkaline and lithium-ion batteries. Aluminum-ion batteries have a number of potential advantages over conventional batteries, including the potential for ultra-fast charging, high storage capacity, reduced production costs, extended battery life (i.e., an increased number of charging and discharging cycles without significant loss in capacity) and improved safety (since aluminium is non-flammable).
The proposed aluminium-ion batteries include an aluminium anode, a graphite cathode, and a magnesium salt that serves as the ionic liquid electrolyte.